


Toni Stark Answers Ellen's Burning Questions

by starkravingfangirl



Series: Publicity 'Verse [1]
Category: Ellen Degeneres Show RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack-ish, Ellen's Burning Questions, F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Humor, PR - Freeform, Publicity, Toni Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkravingfangirl/pseuds/starkravingfangirl
Summary: What if Toni Stark was on Ellen’s Burning Questions? Is Captain America as perfect as he seems? (Hint: he’s not). What kind of roommates are the Avengers? What’s with Toni Stark’s coffee obsession? Welcome to ELLEN’S BURNING QUESTIONS.





	Toni Stark Answers Ellen's Burning Questions

Ellen: We’re gonna play one of my favorite games, it’s called burning questions. I’m gonna ask a question and you have to answer and then buzz the buzzer.

Toni: Alright.

Ellen: Well let's get to it!

*intro music*

**_Q. Who do you think is the sexiest man alive?_ **

Toni: Steve.

Ellen: Well, I’ll say Steve too.

**_Q. What do you wear to bed?_ **

Toni: Uh, it depends. It’s either Steve’s shirt and sweatpants or nothing because New York weather is weird like that.

Ellen: Nothing.

**_Q. What are three things you must do every day?_ **

Toni: Drink coffee, yell at my bots, and-

Ellen: Your bots?

Toni: Yeah, my workshop helpers are morons. I made Dum-E, my first ever learning AI, when I was 17 and drunk off my ass so he’s a little...quirky. I still love him though.

Ellen: *side-eyes her* Alright then. I’m gonna say eat, brush my teeth, and kiss Portia.

Toni: Aw!

**_Q. Most annoying thing about living with the Avengers?_ **

Toni: Clint leaves his dirty socks all over the couch. It’s disgusting and kinda like picking up after a biker gang.

Ellen: Wow. Well, I wouldn’t know.

**_Q. Person you would most want to be stuck in an elevator with and the person you would never want to be stuck in an elevator with?_ **

Toni: Person I would most want to be stuck in an elevator with...probably Steve or Bucky because they would just break the top off the elevator and get us both out. I least want to be stuck with the Hulk. Bruce is fine we would just talk about science-y shit, but the Hulk is a hot mess.

Ellen: Yeah, being with the Hulk in a cramped space seems like a terrible idea. Most want to be with...I’m going to take your work for Steve because he’s the pinnacle of American wholesomeness.

Toni: *scoffs* Pinnacle of being a smart-ass more like.

**_Q. What is physically the scariest thing you’ve ever done?_ **

Toni: Tell Pepper Potts I didn’t like her shoes.

Ellen: Wow. Did you mean to tell her? Or did it slip out?

Toni: It slipped out. I’m not exactly known for my brain to mouth filter.

Ellen: Wow. Well, I can’t say anyone’s surprised. I think everyone has seen you call ex-Senator Stern an assclown.

Toni: *laughs* Not my finest moment.

**_Q. What are 3 words you would use to describe yourself?_ **

Toni: Hot sexy motherfucker.

Ellen: *laughing* I can’t say I disagree.

Toni: *grins* That applies for you too, Ellen.

Ellen: Well thank you. My words would be smart, funny, and charming.

Toni: Damn straight.

**_Q. If you can’t sleep in the middle of the night what do you do?_ **

Toni: Build. Watch shitty spy movies with Nat. Read if I’m injured.

Ellen: You like to read?

Toni: I think I’ve read The Great Gatsby at least 100 times by now. Rhodey can probably confirm that number.

**_Q. Most recent injury?_ **

Toni: I bruised 3 ribs and broke 2 last week when I got thrown through a wall by knock-off Chitauri.

Ellen: I forget sometimes that you’re a superhero and get hurt on a daily basis.

Toni: Well, a lot of people do. Forget that I’m injured I mean. There’s a lot of press backlash if the public figure out that even superheroes get hurt, which seems ridiculous because getting thrown through a wall is not going to leave anyone unscathed, metal suit or no.

Ellen: Well, we’ll certainly appreciate it more. So, thank you for saving the world, multiple times, and getting hurt for the people.

Toni: It’s worth it. Especially considering, you know, I live in this Earth too. 

**Q. Weirdest quirk about your significant other?**

Ellen: Portia loves pickles. Absolutely loves ‘em.

Toni: Steve will wake up at ass o’clock in the morning and go running around New York. It’s the weirdest thing.

Ellen: Well, some people are just early risers.

Toni: Yeah but they stay at home and do domestic shit. There’s a difference

Ellen: Can’t really argue with that. I can’t function without coffee.

Toni: The Avengers have all said that to me at one point. I’m a TERRIBLE person in the mornings.

* **buzzer goes off***

Ellen: Well it looks like that’s all the time we have for today, thank you so much for coming.

Toni: It was a pleasure being on the show tonight.

Ellen: Everyone Toni Stark!

*cheering*

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr! https://thehelloimmawitchbitch.tumblr.com/


End file.
